Hulk (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Statistics Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid for practical combat purposes, as he very quickly reassembled himself at will after being cut into many pieces. Mid-High over time, as his future self, the Maestro, took several years to recover after being reduced to powder), Multiple Personalities, Mystic senses(He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, As Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Absorption (Can absorb radiation), Transformation, Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level) and unwilling teleportation, Resistance to nuclear and radiation-based attacks, Highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Repellent Forces, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Pressure Points, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, and Possession (Unharmed by a time cancer. Broke through time. Unharmed by Vector’s powers. A ray designed to sedate him had no effect. Unharmed by a power which reverses evolution. Survived a large amount of antimatter, though was blown back. Zzzax could not absorb him. His healing factor can shake off transformations.) '''Destructive Capacity: '''Island level+ (base), Multi-Galaxy level (enraged). (Can harmed Thor and other characters on his level) '''Speed: '''Hypersonic+ reactions and combat '''Lifting Strength: '''Building level (Base), Star level (enraged). (Can match The likes of Beta Ray Bill and other characters of this strength) '''Striking Strength: '''Continent level+ (base), Large Planet level+ (enraged) '''Durability: '''Planet level+ (base), Multi-Galaxy level (enraged). (Took hits from Thor) '''Stamina: '''Extremely High (base), Nearly Limitless (enraged) '''Range: '''Unknown, possibly Planetary+ enraged '''Standard Equipment: ' Nothing notable '''Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. Extraordinary Genius as Banner. He is one of the most brilliant scientists on the Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent state of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be knocked out depending on the circumstances. In his Grey and Immortal Hulk incarnations he reverts to human form when exposed to bright day sunlight. His powers are heavily tied to his psyche, and as such are subject to change. For example, a fear of harming others as the intelligent Hulk made it so that he decreased in power with anger for some time. His powers also at one point became only usable at night due to his subconscious fear of exposure and the judgment of others.